


Heartbeats

by Dynamic_Ideation



Series: Gemination [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris' first ultrasound. </p><p>They climb out of their car and stand in the hospital lot, staring at the building. “Ready?” Iris asks, eyebrows lifted. Barry holds out his hand. Iris takes it, interlocking their fingers. They head in as a united front, nervous, excited, and in awe, with dreams and hopes for the future of the tiny being Iris is carrying with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderer765](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/gifts).



Today is the big day. They’ve been burying themselves in lists, plans, books. They’re already stocking up on diapers, and debating whether or not they should move out of their tiny two bedroom and buy a tiny house. Today, though, they’re going to get the concrete confirmation, the first real glimpse of their new little life.

They climb out of their car and stand in the hospital lot, staring at the building. “Ready?” Iris asks, eyebrows lifted. Barry holds out his hand. Iris takes it, interlocking their fingers. They head in as a united front, nervous, excited, and in awe, with dreams and hopes for the future of the tiny being Iris is carrying with them.

They love the doctor immediately. She has a twangy southern accent and a gentle, motherly aura, and is clearly passionate about what she does. She hums soothingly as she applies the goopy blue gel. Barry is still holding Iris’ hand, waiting.

The black and white image materializes, and a fast _whump whump whump_ accompanies it. It could be a heartbeart, but it sounds strange.

“Hmm,” The doctor says, tilting her head. Barry and Iris look at each other, fearful. Is something wrong with their baby? Neither can take a breath until they hear what the doctor has to say. She moves the sensor, studying the screen. Barry and Iris study it too, but have no idea what they’re looking at.

“Ah yes,” the doctor says finally, “we’ve got heartbeats.”

Barry does a literal double take. “Wait, what?”

Iris’ head comes straight up off the crinkly paper-covered pillow. “Heartbeats? Plural?”

“Yes, indeed. I have two heartbeats, and two embryos that look to be in perfect health so far. Here’s one,” she points to a tiny blip on the left of the screen, then moves the sensor a bit, “and two.” she points again towards the right. “Two for the price of one!” She chuckles. “Corny, I know, but fun to say. Congratulations, Kids. You’re gonna need double everything you thought you were going to need.”

Barry falls back against his chair, running his hand over his forehead, through his hair, to the back of his neck. Perfect health. Two of them.

He can’t think of a way to put his feelings into words; they don’t seem adequate. Instead he leans over Iris, knuckles stroking her lips, and kisses her softly, tenderly. His palm is against her face when he kisses each of her closed eyes. “I love you,” he mumbles against her cheek, “so much.” He hasn’t let go of her hand, and he kisses that too, reverently. He hoped she understood all of the things he was trying to convey.

Her eyes are wet and glassy when he looks into them again, and she nods, as if to say she does. They wipe each others tears.

Nearly seven weeks along. Due date in late September.

They’re definitely buying that tiny house.


End file.
